What Are We Fighting For
by agac
Summary: Emma and Regina have a chat after Regina helps Emma and Snow get back from the EF. Continues into The Cricket Game. How will the ladies interact?
1. chapter 1

The two adversaries stare each other down outside of Granny's Diner. The sheriff had followed the mayor as she tried to make an escape from the awkward reunion Emma and Snow were sharing with their family and friends. Emma had invited Regina to join. She could have assumed prior to being seated in the corner by herself that this would end in little appreciation for what she had done that day.

Now that Emma and Snow had been secured back within the borders of Storybrooke and she had time to see life here was going to move forward again, she knew it was time to bring up her son's living conditions. Emma had followed her outside, so she had set herself up for this conversation.

"His room is just waiting for him." Regina told Emma, hoping to appeal to her.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," she responded in a low tone.

"And you know so well because of the five minutes you've spent being his mother!"

There's a weighted pause as Emma decides to turn and go back into the diner. She hadn't come outside to drudge up this tension between them.

"No, wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry," Regina pleads. She doesn't want to beg for this woman's forgiveness, but she knows Emma holds her world in her hands. Her stomach turns as she does it. Until Emma stops and shows Regina her eyes once more.

"No, I shouldn't be so hard on you. I know you've been seeing Archie."

Regina cringes, "He told you that?"

"Yea but just to try to help me see the effort you're putting forth," Emma responds quickly.

Regina files the betrayal of trust for a later discussion with the cricket. "I know you're trying to be different. To be good. I just told Snow to give you a chance. I guess I can't expect her or anyone else to do that if I don't do it either..."

Regina is surprised at the young woman's admission. She's even more relieved to see the sincerity in Emma's eyes. Those sea green eyes glisten in the moonlight. In the briefest of moments Regina takes in each feature of Emma's face. She traces from her eyes up to the arch of her brow, to the top of her cheek and down to her lips. It's small moments like this where she feels a strange pull of magic reaching to the other woman. They may never be best friends, but they may be able to work together. For Henry of course, she thinks quickly shaking away the thoughts.

"Well I'm glad you can finally drop the hero act long enough to realize that. You play the part quite well for someone who doesn't like the title _Savior,"_ Regina says through her tight smile.

Emma tries to break some of the tension, "Look, let me walk you home."

"Do what you must to ease your conscience." Regina will never allow an easy moment between them if she can help it. She turns quickly and begins her short journey home. Emma skips a few steps to catch up to her.

They walk side by side towards Mifflin street, Emma inching closer than arch-enemies tend to be, or so Regina thinks as she notices the drifting blonde. Emma must not be aware of how she always does that. She always seems to gravitate towards the brunette without any thought.

The walk is quick and they reach the mansion without another word. "Well, I believe this is far enough Ms. Swan. You may return to our son and your family. I'm sure they'll soon wonder where you got off to." Regina cursed herself internally for the our slip up. Always giving, but never receiving enough in return from Emma Swan. The only acknowledgement on Emma's part is that of a smirk.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine with that keg. Besides I need to make sure you get inside safely."

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh I have no doubt," Emma says playfully with a wagle of her brow. The possible implication only hits Emma once it's said, affecting both women simultaneously. The two stare for a moment before Regina regains her composure, cheeks aflame.

"If you wish to impose, I suppose you could come in for a quick look around. One can never be too cautious, even in a small town." Regina says as she turns, leaving the door open. Emma follows without question shutting the door on the way.

About four steps in Regina stops suddenly, Emma running into the back of her. It's sets her off balance so she grabs Regina's waist to steady herself.

Regina turns, now angry and throws her arm across her body breaking all contact the blonde had inadvertently initiated. "No," Regina speaks, "You know what. I don't want you in my house."

Emma looks at her confused at the sudden change in the atmosphere. Regina had become icey in mere seconds. "Huh," is all she can squeak out as Regina begins to advance on Emma who begins backpedaling in short, uncoordinated steps.

"I said I don't want you here!" Emma's back finally hit the door, Regina standing in all of her regal glory mere inches from her. "Thank you for walking me home, but I'm tired and I'm not playing this game with you tonight." The whiplash of confusion is evident on Emma's face as Regina continues. "I had to beg you to see my son. I understand that you walking me home should be seen as a sign of good faith, but I think it's just a rouse. A trick to keep me docile. I don't need you toying with me!"

Emma's brain catches up and her defenses immediately go back up. "Seriously? I tried to admit I was wrong and be nice and you turn on me?" She says it as she begins to stand at her full height again and takes a step closer to Regina. "This is exactly why I second guessed myself outside the diner. I never know what to expect from you."

"Oh that's just grand coming from the woman who has run from everything in her life. How long is the stay this time Ms. Sawn, hmm? I know we've been graced with your presence for a while now, but will it last?" Regina doesn't budge a bit. Emma's temper begins to flare even more.

How could this woman send her into a blinding rage moments after enjoying a quiet, content walk through an otherwise beautiful night?

Regina senses Emma's defiance and shoves her backwards until her back digs into the door, palms on either of Emma's shoulders. "Oh great, now I can't even be honest without pissing you off? What's your fucking problem?" Emma asks incredulously as she tries to push forward again.

"I'm not the offender here Ms. Swan, you are. Why do you always assume the worst of me?" Regina grinds out the words as she stares into Emma's eyes and her fingernails begin to dig into the flesh around Emma's tank top.

Emma has enough of this and dips one of her shoulder, unbalancing the mayor just long enough to switch their positions and throw her against the door, her forearm coming across Regina's collar bone. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Regina begins to grab at anything she can to hurt Emma or get the upper hand. Months of frustration and fighting coming to a head it would seem. She grabs her sides trying to push the immovable blonde away, then she strikes her upper arms a few times, trying to break her stance. "I'm not letting go of you until you calm down, Regina. Damn it!"

"Don't curse at me!" Regina yells, reaching for blonde curls. With a jerk of her fist she sees the sheriff's head fall back exposing her long pale neck to the faint light of the foyer. Emma's eyes close as her lips part from the discomfort of the action. The almost sensual gasp that escapes from her sends a shock through Regina's very being. She loosens her grip on Emma's locks slightly allowing her to look her in the eye once again.

Emma sees the anger that was in Regina's eyes moments ago has once again been entirely replaced by blown pupils of interest. Like a sailor lured by a siren Emma doesn't even realize she's dropping her arm and leaning forward until her lips reach the ones before her. Regina is slow to respond, but soon enough she is pulling the blonde into her with more force than she had been pushing her away. Emma's hands drop to the brunettes waist appreciating how their bodies melt into one another. Soon Emma's hand begins to trace up Regina's side as the other gently cups the base of her neck behind her ear.

A small moan escapes Regina's lips breaking the trance Emma has found herself in. She pulls back slightly. The small hesitation gives Regina enough time to consider their position as she pushes Emma back with some force.

A smack rings out across the small entryway. Regina had slapped Emma across her left cheek. "Get the fuck out of my house Ms. Swan!"

Emma ducks, holding her stinging cheek as she bolts out the front door.

Note: Been a reader of SwanQueen for a long time now. This is a first attempt at writing so reviews are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Get the fuck out of my house Ms. Swan!" Emma reaches for the offended cheek. She staggers backwards just a bit, searching Regina's face. Her face clearly painted with rage, but just beneath the surface Emma sees her desire. No more hesitation involved, Emma surges forward again placing sloppy kisses at the base of the older woman's neck._

" _Stop it," she gasps grabbing Emma's bicep for balance while other hand grabs the back of Emma's head to hold her closer._

" _You don't mean that," Emma breathes into her ear as she once again pulls their bodies flush._

" _I hate you." Regina whispers as she gives into Emma and once again kisses the blonde._

" _You can't even tell yourself that lie." The response is sobering in it's truth as Emma picks her up, Regina's legs locking in place around her waist. Emma's mouth finding its way to the exposed flesh of Regina's cleavage through her low cut shirt._

" _I want you." A hurried admission from the brunette as Emma begins to make her way up the stairs._

A startled gasp wakes Regina from her dream. _No, nightmare_ she tells herself. She hadn't been able to sleep for a few hours after she sent the blonde running into the night. It was early morning now, the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon. She had hoped she could forget their encounter all together. Obviously her libido was not on board with that idea as she slept.

Regina got out of bed and made her way to the en-suite to prepare for her morning. As she made her way downstairs to prepare her morning coffee, she knew she needed a target for the anger she had already built up this morning. Remembering Archie had ran his mouth about her going to see him, she decided to track him down.

A little while later Regina found him walking by the docks. As she corners him he pleads with her to trust him and that it was a simple misunderstanding. Old habits die hard. That's how Ruby happens upon their terse encounter. All motivation for the fight with the bug soon leaves her so she returns home.

As Regina begins preparing herself lunch, with a little extra in case Henry decided to drop by, she hears a knock at the door. Her heart afloat expecting to see him, she makes her way to the door. She stops briefly at the mirror and smooths her dress as she puts on her most heartfelt smile. Turning to open the door, she is greeted by a frowning sheriff who is most certainly not her son. The smile slides right off Regina's face as it morphs into disgust.

"To what do I owe this intrusion, Sheriff?"

"Look we need to talk."

"Oh I'm sure we talked enough last night. I don't see my son with you, so I have nothing to discuss."

"Come on Regina, we both know before he comes back here we need to set some ground rules."

Regina doesn't know whether to be relieved the younger woman skipped over the events of last night or irritated she is suggesting she needs restrictions for seeing her son.

"What rules may I ask do you wish to impose on me?"

"Look that's not what I mean. I told you last night I need to give you a chance and I intend on doing that. The fact is I met your mom. Real piece of work, that crazy old bat is."

"What on Earth does she have to do with my son?" Regina seethes.

"Well, do we know if she could have gotten to this world? Did anyone stay behind to make sure she couldn't find a way through that well? If she gets here, won't you be the first thing she goes looking for? That would put Henry in danger and I know you don't want that. We also need to find a way to keep you safe." Emma takes a small step forward at her last words.

Regina was shocked to hear that Emma had given any thought to her well-being. She takes in the woman before her reassessing the conversation and how Emma was approaching her. It wasn't another attack on her parental rights. She feels Emma's magic reaching out to her this time as her eyes implore the brunette to listen. Regina briefly wonders if the blonde is even aware of her magic yet.

"Fine." She states as she turns and walks towards her study, assuming Emma would follow. They sit in the study for at least thirty minutes deciding to keep Henry away for a few days until they can be assured Cora didn't find her way to Storybrooke. They both agree the chances of Cora finding their town were slim to none, but they'd rather be cautious.

"So once we know she isn't a problem, I expect Henry to be on my doorstep with an overnight bag, Ms. Swan."

"Alright, I'll make sure of it." Emma says as they both stand and make there way back to the entrance. "Look about last night."

"Don't," Regina cuts her off opening the door and looking away with her stone exterior firmly in place.

"Yea, whatever." Emma slips out the front door, unaware Regina is following her form from the window until she is out of sight.

"Fuck," Regina sighs to herself. The spontaneous actions of last night coupled with her dream affected Regina. Not to mention their magic was beginning to call out to one another. That was far more concerning even though she wasn't sure what it could mean. Unwilling to waste any more thought on the blonde, Regina makes her way back to the kitchen to remove her lunch from the oven.

 _Hours Later_

A mother stares into the dark thinking of how much she desires for her child to be great. How wonderful it would be for her to break free from the chains of duty and obligation. Cora had watched Emma walk Regina home the previous night. Judging from the way the young sheriff ran from the house she could guess what had happened behind the closed door of her daughters home.

Then today Cora saw Regina as she paraded up to Archie to give him half the tongue lashing he deserved. Such a trivial grievance, one that Regina had brought upon herself for being weak to visit him in the first place. And then Emma slipping into her house once again.

It had to stop. Her daughter needed a little nudge, like before, so she could see what a meaningless life she had made in this new land. Cora made her way to Archie's office using a glamour to frame Regina. She was setting her plan in motion to break her daughter of all the half-relationships she'd developed, then she could build her back up. Make her great again.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Following Morning_

Emma and Ruby follow Pongo across the street and into Archie's office building. Pongo, still anxious, approaches the door. Emma follows him in. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't the lifeless body of the doctor they all knew and loved. As she reaches down to check his pulse she can't really believe he's gone. "Who would do this?"

"I think I know. I saw Regina leaving the building last night," Ruby offers. "We know she's the only one in town who could be so cruel."

Emma takes in her words and tries to find something to combat her friends statement. She comes up with nothing. A dark feeling settles deep within her.

Regina sits in the interrogation room waiting uncomfortably. David had asked her to stop by only to escort her into the small cluttered room with no explanation. Finally after what felt like hours, Emma holds the door open, staring at Regina, as David follows her into the room.

"Glad to see the sheriff's station is now a family business," Regina says trying to project some sort of dominance in a situation where she knows she has none. She pauses and stares back at Emma with cutting eyes and a knowing face trying to break some of Emma's poise. "Why am I here?" She asks with the contempt barely hidden.

Emma finally speaks, "You know why here. Because of Archie."

"It's now against the law to get into an argument with someone?"

"It is if you go to their office later that night and kill them," David supplies as he props up against the far wall. He crosses his arms in front of his chest showing he has already solved the case and condemned Regina to her fate.

It takes a moment for the words to register in Regina's mind. As she understands what has happened a look of pure shock and sadness crosses her face. She can't even explain why she would feel anything for the loss of that bug. Maybe it's the implication that she was somehow involved in his death. "Archie's dead?" She says slowly, second guessing herself after the words are out. It's no secret there is no love lost between her and the citizens of Storybrooke. She feels in this moment her reaction will look like a lie even though she knows it isn't.

Emma watches her closely with similar thoughts to Regina's. She can feel it within her that this is truly the first time Regina is learning of Archie's death. A small part of her has to question, again, if she can really trust her gut when it comes to the confusing woman.

"Stop it Regina. Ruby saw..." Emma cuts David off.

"Look, David. Just let me have the room." He scoffed at his daughter and glares at Regina. He makes a dramatic scene untangling his arms as he huffs out the word _fine_ and exits the room. Emma moves to sit on the edge of the table Regina is sitting at, her back to the mirror where her parents are watching every move.

"After everything I've done to change, to win Henry back, why would I toss it all away now?" Emma sees the truth in her words. "And if I were going to kill Archie, you would never know it. Doesn't the fact that you were clearly led back to me seem strange?"

"Yea it does," Emma says in a tone low enough her parents wouldn't hear. "But Ruby said she saw you. How do you explain that?"

"Your tramp of a friend uses her mouth for spreading rumors, among other things," she says with disgust. "Obviously she's mistaken. I was home all night, Ms. Swan."

"Emma."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm probably the only one that believes you at all right now. Don't try to keep me at arms length by using my last name." Emma stares at her with pleading eyes only a foot and a half above her trying to calm the brunette down. Regina softens ever so slightly.

"Fine, Emma. What do you want from me. The only information I can offer is that I was at home last night."

"I don't know. I have no idea how to help you or Archie. There was no other evidence that turned up. No one with motivation." Emma wracks her brain searching for another answer to this senseless crime. Regina reaches a hand out to Emma, stopping short before she retracts it. There are still prying eyes through the mirror. "I need to step outside and tell them I'm not going to arrest you."

She gets up and swiftly exits the room without another word. Emma makes her way to her parents who protest the sheriff's decision. "I saw it on her face. She didn't even know he was dead."

"She is one hell of an actress, always has been. With all due respect, Emma, you don't know her like we do."

"Exactly. In your world she may have been the Evil Queen, but here, she is just Regina. And I'm still the sheriff. We let her go." Emma stands tall against her parents.

"And then what?" David asks, thirsty for justice.

"And then we find the truth."

 _Later_

After visiting Gold and performing his magic trick with the dream catcher, Emma was left with nothing but questions. She had put on a good show for her parents when leaving his shop and set them on a quest to gather fairy dust. They planned to use it later to incapacitate Regina so she could be arrested.

Right now, Emma was standing on the porch of 108 Mifflin waiting for the owner to open the door. She hears approaching footsteps from the other side before a slightly disheveled Regina opens it.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Regina. How do you explain that?"

"You saw what?" Regina spits back.

"I've defended you so many times in the past few days. Then, just as I think I've found a way to prove you're not _her_ anymore I see you with my own eyes squeeze the life out of Archie. He's my friend. I know you must have trusted him. You were going to see him. It doesn't make sense. How could that be possible?"

Regina began to panic slightly. The look in Emma's eyes was indecipherable. Much too Regina's surprise, it wasn't accusation. It seemed like genuine concern and confusion, mixed with something else.

In the moment her observation did nothing to slow her natural reflex to continue arguing. "What are you talking about? How you could see something that never happened?"

"Gold. We saw Pongo's memories. It showed you choking Archie."

"So you see the supposed memories of a mut and assume I've committed this crime. How _charming_ of you. I should have expected you to be just like the rest of this town, but silly me, I was beginning to think you could have some faith in me." Regina was seething. The audacity of this interloper to stand and question her.

"I never said I thought you did it."

"Then just what the hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying, in this fucked up town full of fairytales and magic, how could I have seen that image!" Emma says as she pushes herself and Regina through the door and away from prying eyes. There's a sharp intake of breath by the brunette when Emma moves her backwards. A fire of a different sort comes alive inside Regina at the contact. Emma just won't stop pushing herself into her personal space.

Regina forms the words slowly, "I believe you should follow me to my office. That question will require more time to process." Emma darts through the foyer and into the corner of the study where she knows Regina keeps the scotch. Regina secures the lock on the front door, leaning her forehead against it for a moment as she lets out a slow breath, trying to regain her composure.

As she walks into her study she sees Emma already halfway through her drink sitting on her couch. Regina sits on the other end. "Walk me through the details you have so far." Emma recounts all that she has learned in the last few hours. "It appears someone used a glamour of my image to frame me. Gold is the most obvious choice, however he doesn't seem right for this. He's happy right now and trying to stay in Belle's good graces. Same as me with Henry."

Emma just takes another sip of her drink, unable to come up with anything useful to contribute. Regina's skin runs cold as a thought hits her. A fear she hasn't felt in a very long time creeps up. "No," she whispers. Emma notices the terrified look on Regina's face and sets her drink down quickly to move into a crouched position in front of Regina.

"What? What is it Regina," she says softly to the shaken woman. She reaches out and grabs her hands. "Hey, talk to me." She begins to rub circles with her thumbs on the back of Regina's hands.

"No, it can't be. We checked everywhere. There was no sign of her."

"Of who?" Emma asks daftly.

Regina finally focuses on the blonde before her. She thinks about all she has to lose now if her thought is correct. Henry is most certainly in danger no matter where he stays. And now Emma, whatever she is starting to become to Regina, Cora will know. She always did. She has to protect them. "Regina, who is it?" The older woman feels a tear of terror slide down her cheek and Emma's hand comes up the wipe it away. She then places her arms around Regina's smaller form.

"Cora," Regina says so low and defeated Emma almost doesn't catch it. She pulls her closer as she sits next to the brunette trying to sooth away the fear that grips her. Accepting the comfort the blonde is giving, she places her nose in the crook of Emma's neck as the tries to calm herself.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here. We'll figure this out together." The reassurance does little to settle Regina's nerves. So overwhelmed with what's to come she just wants to let go. Emma is stroking her hair as she cradles the other woman, whispering words of comfort. "We will figure this out Regina," she says. Without a thought, Emma places a featherlight kiss on her temple. Regina responds by nuzzling further in Emma's neck. She has never thought herself desperate, but in this moment she is. Desperate to feel anything other than the crushing terror of what her mother could do to her life.

Emma feels Regina's movement against her and leans back slightly, forcing the brunette to put her outside arm around Emma to keep her balance. The shifting of position makes Emma aware that Regina's other arm has found purchase around her back holding lightly at her shoulder blade. Emma feels her magic calling out to the other woman. If she knew how to focus she would feel Regina's responding and asking her to be even closer. Emma closes her eyes and sighs relishing the unique sensation of magic. It pulls at her as a small shudder pushes its way through her body.

Regina, all to aware of what their magic is doing to them both, tilts her head up slightly until her lips are resting on Emma's neck. At first she does nothing but enjoy the feel of the skin. Then she decides to push her luck and places a small kiss there. Emma sighs again. Like teenagers who are scared to move forward, Emma and Regina embark on a slow battle between desire and logic.

Of course there are more important things to worry about right now, but Regina just wants to put it out of her mind. Emma wants to know why she can't get enough of this Regina who allows herself to be so close to the younger woman.

Emma doesn't want to make a move and break the moment so she once again moves back slightly, this time grabbing Regina's arm and gently pulling her along with her. Regina takes the cue and slides up the back of the couch until she has pulled Emma to lay face to face. They stare at each other in question. What's the next move?

Emma answers by once again placing her hand on Regina's cheek, stroking it softly, studying every feature of her face. Regina shudders at the touch, turning to lean into the hand, then placing a kiss on Emma's palm. Emma gives her a soft smile, so Regina places her hand on Emma's hip and slowly pulls the woman closer. Their legs now a tangled mess as their chests heave against one another. "Regina," the blonde speaks in what is left of the space between them.

Taking delight in hearing her name on those pale lips, Regina again pulls at Emma's hip. This time Regina positions herself slightly beneath the blonde in such a way that they both feels a thigh at their core. "Regina, please." Emma is pleading. Her short, quick breaths doing nothing but rubbing their chests together in the most delicious way.

"What is it dear," Regina finally responds in a husky voice.

"Please, don't stop me this time." At that Emma closes the gap as she pushes Regina fully onto her back. The kiss is deep and full of passion. She immediately rolls her hips into the brunette. Regina responds by pulling the blonde into her as much as she can with a gasp. Her dress begins to ride up her thighs. This is so different from two nights ago when they had been all fury and pain.

….zzzzzzt….zzzzzzt….zzzzzzt….zzzzzzt

Emma's phone begins to ring. _Of fucking course!_ She curses internally. With an aggravated sigh they both return to a seated position as Emma answers her phone. "Sheriff Swan," she barks out. "Oh hey MM, yea I took care of my errand." Regina just listens wondering what is being said on the other side of the line. "Yea, ok. I'll meet you guys in an hour." She tosses the phone onto coffee table.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't destroy my furniture, Ms. Swan."

"Whoa, back to that already? I don't think so."

"That was an admonishment for trying to scratch my beautiful table." Regina says through a smile as she leans in to give the blonde another searing kiss.

"Ugh I hate this town!" Emma says in frustration. "I have to go meet my parents, but first we need a game plan." Regina gives the girl some space. "When we left Gold's I made sure they thought I wanted to arrest you. I figured whatever you and I discussed, it would be better to have the masses assume we're not in cahoots."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days, Sheriff?" Regina chuckles. "I'm surprised you were able to think that far ahead, but good thing you did. Tell me, what are your parents planning? I assume if my mother is around she will be watching our every move."

"They went to get fairy dust so we could take you in."

"I see. They should know by now I rarely make the same mistake twice. It will, however, come in handy for a good show. Go to them and play out their little plan. I can use that to lure my mother in. I know her. She wants to turn everyone against me so I'll do her bidding." Regina reaches to her own neck, rubbing a small circle to ease some of the tension. "At least this way I can have a bit of an advantage."

"I stand by what I said before, she's a crazy old bat. You know she even tried to take my heart?"

Regina stands abruptly and moves away from Emma. "She has your heart?"

"No! No! She couldn't take it. It's some kind of weird Savior voodoo. She was blasted away from me. Clearly that had never happened to her, based on the look on her face." Regina relaxes once again. She moves forward and places her hand on Emma's chest. She can feel the steady beat of the muscle beneath her palm.

"Indeed she would be surprised. I've never heard of such a thing. In any case, you should get going. Don't want anyone to be kept waiting." She steps back and clasps her hands in front of her in an unsure sort of way.

Emma steps close to her again, lifting her chin with her finger tips. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out." She seals her words with a soft meeting of their lips before she turns to exit the room. "See ya later Mayor Hot Pants!" Emma throws over her shoulder.

"I'm not the mayor any more." Regina tries to reply, glad Emma couldn't see the blush her childish remark caused.


	4. Chapter 4

_I reread the previous chapters and added a sentence here or there to help with continuity on a few things. This is a fun learning process for me. Hopefully this chapter will have fewer mistakes than the previous ones! If anyone sees a mistake feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading._

Regina stood alone now in the middle of her home office, a hand on her cheek as the blush began to recede. Her moments spent with Emma replayed in her mind. She dropped her hand abruptly as she turned to sit at her desk. She began to shuffle papers, placing them in perfect order as if they weren't already. She started to curse herself for her minutes of weakness in the blonde's presence.

She couldn't dispute the undeniable draw she had to the woman. Obviously the tension that had been there since the very first day was more than just about Henry. It had become evident to her that she wanted to trust the blonde the day she pulled Henry out of the mine. Or the day Emma had put her own safety in question by shielding Regina from the wraith. And now, Emma had come to her trying to help once again.

Regina continued to pick items up off of her desk and reorganized them. She knew better than to trust she and Emma could easily fall into a relationship of any sort without there being consequences. It likely would also include a lot of pain. Whether it would be her pain or Emma's, she wasn't sure. Only time would tell, but she couldn't waste any more time right now.

Finally able to refocus her attention just enough to forget it, Regina began to pace her home. She was searching for anything she could do to prepare for her mother. She considered placing wards in certain areas for later use, but her mother would sense it. Any viable action she considered to protect herself ultimately ended in the conclusion her mother would know.

The only thing she could do was to sit on her couch, a drink in hand, and mentally prepare herself for what was to come. Being confronted by the Charming family would be easy. Her and Emma could spar any day. Facing her mother's manipulative scheme would be the real task, even if she knew it was coming.

 _Outside Regina's Door_

Emma, Snow, and David all stood readied staring at the white door with golden numbers fixed in the center. Emma took in a deep breath hoping she could keep any telling signs clear of her face when she saw Regina again in a few moments. Snow and David were full of anticipation at finally putting an end to the Evil Queen who had wreaked havoc on their family for decades.

Emma finally let go of the breath she'd been holding and beat on the door. As it opened she cleared her mind of any emotion. It was time to act.

"Ms. Swan, I assume you're here to apologize."

"Cut the crap Regina, I saw it." Emma spoke slowly, "I saw it. I saw you choke the life out of Archie." This conversation was similar to the one earlier in the day, except this time Emma was making an accusation.

"Oh really? And how could you have done that?" Regina paused for a moment, "Gold." It was stated simply as if his role was something she had just thought of. "Why would you trust him when he probably was behind all this?"

Snow spoke up with an arrogant cock of her head, "We didn't trust him. Emma has magic. She performed the spell."

Regina was surprised at the admission. She herself was well aware the savior had magic, but she hadn't been sure if Emma knew it yet. She was certainly surprised to find out it was now common knowledge. The pair locked eyes as Regina breathed out, "You have magic." She didn't mean stare too deeply into those eyes as she spoke the words. Somehow acknowledging it sparked Emma's magic to one again reach out to Regina's. The feathery tendrils trying to find one another.

Emma took a half step back and gave Regina a small grin. Creating some space allowed the brunette to remember where they grin angered Regina, knowing it would be read as too familiar if anyone saw it. She was once again unsettled, especially with the assumption Cora would be watching. She couldn't have anyone seeing what she herself didn't understand yet. She wasn't even sure she wanted to explore it. She harnessed the building anger to continue their show.

"Well, I can only assume Gold warned you of the price?"

"Price of what?" Emma asked.

"Magic always comes with a price, dear."

"Yea well that's a price we're both gonna pay."

"How is that?"

"Henry." Regina tries to piece together what she is being told before Emma continues, "He believed in you. His heart is gonna break. And that's both our prices."

For a moment Regina almost forgot this was an act. Emma had just hit her most vulnerable insecurity. The thought raced through her head that Emma could have been playing her the entire time. She could so easily use this opportunity to keep Henry from her and he could actually think she had returned to her old ways.

"No, you will not poison my son against me." Regina began to lose control of her emotions just a bit, her eyes began to glisten.

"It's an interesting word choice, since you already did." Emma turned to walk down the path, knowing Regina would follow. She steadied herself to continue. She would only have to say a few more hurtful things to successfully complete the facade.

Regina on the other hand was now thoroughly pissed. "I want to see him! He deserves to hear my side of the story. He's my son!"

"He's not! He's mine! And after this you're not getting anywhere near him." The actual hurt Emma could see in Regina's eyes made her heart sink. She knew she had gone far enough with this, possibly too far. They were already halfway down the path, Snow and David still on the porch. "Do it," she alerted the hiding figure. Blue popped out from behind the tree and threw the ball of dust at Regina.

Regina had felt the magic, even if she hadn't been tipped off, the surprise attack would never have worked. As she caught the magic with ease she turned and tossed it at Snow and David's feet.

She looked back up to Emma, ready to release some of her anger. "You will not keep my son from me," she didn't know if she was acting at this point. She threw Emma back with her magic in a slightly satisfying blow.

Standing up Emma landed her final blow of their little dance, "We know who you really are, Regina, and who you will always be." At the last remark, Regina was certain she had been played. If this was a show for Cora, Emma had no need to take it any further. Feeling her control begin to slip as conflicting emotions swept through her, Regina retreated. One swift flick of her wrist and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina appears inside her mausoleum. On instinct her magic brought her to the place where she can clear her mind in peace. The meeting in front of her home took a much bigger toll than she had expected. As her nerves begin to settle again she hears a creaking of the stairs. She looks up while taking a defensive stance, ready for whoever may be coming into her sacred space.

"Mom!" Henry sees her and darts past the final few steps and toward his brunette mother. "Mom, how did it go? Is Operation Thorn going according to plan?" Regina relaxes at the embrace of her son.

"Operation what?" she finally asks him.

"Operation Thorn! Ma told me she was helping you. I knew you didn't hurt Archie." Even more relief flooded Regina at her bright boys words. She was stunned Emma would tell him about their little plan. The knowledge settled the question of Emma's loyalty. Perhaps she was too touchy when it came to the blonde. Then again, she couldn't really help it based on their shared history.

"Why is it called Operation Thorn, Henry?"

"Well because you always say Ma is a thorn in your side and she's helping you. The name was her idea." Regina chuckled with her son, pulling him in for another hug.

"Look Henry, it's not safe for you now. I need you to go back to Snow's apartment. Until this is all over, I can't see you." She leans down and cups his small cheek as speaks to him.

"I know Mom. I just had to make sure you know I'm here. I know we haven't had the best of times lately, but I miss you." He throws his arms around Regina. "I just want us to be normal again."

Pulling his head into stomach she speaks softly, "Me too, my little prince."

"I'm not little any more!" He protests as he leans back and smiles at his mother.

"You will be if I shrink you for safe keeping. Now run along, Henry. Be sure to let me know when you reach them safely." He laughs and trots back up the stairs.

Regina sits now in the hidden room of her crypt. She couldn't hide the smile at Henry coming to her so sportively. _Emma did that._ Regina isn't naive enough at this point to think she could have gained Henry's favor back on her own. At least not this quickly. She rethinks the confrontation with Emma and her parents and puts it into perspective. Entering any situation with a healthy dose of skepticism is just practical. Perhaps earlier, though, she had a bit too much.

Her thoughts are interrupted by another form making its way into her vault.

 _Earlier_

Cora watched with interest as Emma and her parents made their way to her daughters door. As the two women began their verbal match a grin began to stretch across Cora's face. She had been certain these two women were lovers, however as the verbal assault from Emma continued and Regina's heart began to break more and more, she was certain whatever they had was over.

Once Regina whisked herself away from the situation Cora continued to watch the Charming family as they regrouped. Once they were done Cora decided to make a trip to Gold's shop, surely she would miss nothing by letting Regina sulk by herself. She was certain she'd find her daughter at her father's grave, but there could be nothing there that would be more important than Cora securing a peace treaty with Mr. Gold.

 _Present_

Regina was surprised to look up and see Henry once again descending the stairs. His clothes were different from the half hour prior he had been to see her. _Mother_ is all Regina could think. She panicked for just a moment before she reminded herself she wasn't the same scared young woman she had been the last time they had spent time together. This time she is smarter, stronger, and had the support of her son and an ally in Emma.

The Henry figure approached Regina, "Mom! I'm glad I found you. I know you didn't do it."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I know you do, because you did it."

The small form begins to laugh and is then engulfed with a deep bluish-purple smoke that finally reveals Cora. "Hello dear. I'm surprised you knew so quickly it was me."

Playing the role of the perfectly broken daughter Cora wants, Regina responds. "I know my son would never come see me." A snarl accompanies her words. "Not right now, at least, thanks to you."

"Oh I'm sorry, dear."

"Did you really think I wouldn't know it was you who framed me only days after you were last seen?" Cora gave a fake sigh of offense at her daughter's words.

"My dear daughter, you know I was only trying to help. I only wanted to show you how little these people really care for you."

"Well it worked. Thanks to you, I am more of a pariah than I was before. What I want to know is how you are going to make up for it."

"Regina, the only thing I want is for you to be happy. Now that you remember how those fools really are, we can take Henry back together. We can get rid of that family and he can be all yours again." Regina's stomach turns at her mother's words. She wouldn't mind anything bad befalling the two idiots, but the thought of anything happening to Emma made her sick.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I forgive you, Regina. I know why you pushed me into that looking glass. I must admit, after having time to reflect in Wonderland I can see how much I hurt you. I never should have made you marry the king."

Regina is astonished. Her mind flashes with memories she's rather not think of ever again. She knows her mother is lying and she can barely keep herself from attempting to strangle her right then and there. If she was sure she could do it successfully, the older Mills would be on the floor at this very moment. Regina breaths for a moment to calm herself again.

"What do you propose we do, Mother?"

"Just leave that to me. For now, aren't you going to invite me back to your home? I would like to stay with you until I can make a more permanent residence." Regina turned so her mother wouldn't see the furious look on her face.

"Fine. Let's go home, Mother." She stalks off headed for the stairs, ready for this night to come to an end. Whatever her mother had planned was going to take a lot of power to thwart.

"Regina, didn't I teach you a lady never pouts?" her mother scolds.

Regina pauses for just a moment on the stairs, memories of a different variety coming to mind. These ones almost equally disturbing as the previous set. Pushing it back down she simply turns and gives a fake smile, "You're right, Mother. Come on. Let's go get you settled in." Her voice is sickly sweet, but Cora doesn't recognize the lie in her tone.

Once Cora is situated in the guestroom for the night, Regina retreats to her own room. She finally has time to wonder what is happening on Emma's end with her parents. Would she tell them as well of Regina's innocence? Just as the thought crosses her mind she receives a text.

E: Cow

R: Excuse me?

E: You're supposed to respond chicken if it's safe to talk.

R: Where on Earth did that come from?

E: Idk...yahoo messenger around 2005?

R: Chicken.

Regina chuckles just a bit as she rolls her eyes at the ridiculous exchange. She places a silencing spell around her room to keep any unwanted ears off her conversation. Just as she finished her phone begins to ring.

"Yes, sheriff?"

"Hi," Emma says in a shy voice.

"Hi," Regina responds in a similar tone.

"I just wanted to make sure you are doing ok. Henry told me he went to see you."

"I am fine right now, thank you. He did stop by." Regina hesitates for a moment, "Thank you, Emma."

"What for?"

"For telling him about Operation Thorn, which you are by the way." They both giggle quietly in their respective rooms. Both search their surrounding looking for a way to continue with the conversation.

Emma finally decides to speak, "I didn't want him to keep walking around thinking you had done something wrong. My parents had already told him what they thought happened before I had a chance to stop it, so I had to tell him the truth." Regina's eyes began to glisten for the third time that day. She couldn't believe how weak she'd allowed herself to become. No wonder her mother was targeting her the way she was.

"Hey, Regina," Emma hesitates, "I'm really sorry about all the stuff I said earlier."

"You should be." Regina has just a bit of mirth in her response. "I accept your apology. I need to get some sleep Ms. Swan. Good night."

"Good night Regina." They each put their phones away and prepare themselves for sleep.

 _Note: I'm not sure if I'll be able to write for the next few days after this. Enjoy! Tried to at least leave us on a bit of a high note._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Wasn't sure I'd be able to post today. This is where we are going to get canon divergent finally._

 _The Next Morning_

Core busied herself in her daughter's kitchen. She easily found ingredients to prepare breakfast as she rummaged through cabinets and opened the shiny metal doors of the device that kept things cold. She didn't understand most of the contraptions of this world, but the gas stove was simple enough to figure out after some investigation.

Regina was upstairs rising from her intermittent sleep. She was drained of energy, but with all of her mental fortitude she forced her need for more sleep away. Once she was dressed she stared into above her vanity into the mirror. Today, she would follow her mother's lead and wait for an exploitable opportunity.

As the younger Mills made her way downstairs, she was surprised to see her mother cooking. "Mother. Good Morning." She tried to muster any sincerity she could.

"Hello dear daughter. I'm making us both an omelet." Regina smiled and nodded a thanks, all the while recalling how many times she had told her mother as a young girl she preferred her eggs cooked in any other way. Not wanting to cause any trouble, Regina sat down and began to read the morning news on her phone.

"Regina, today I need to retrieve my belongings from the good captain's ship. I'll need to place them somewhere safe."

"Alright. I believe we can arrange that, however, we'll need a way to do it without drawing the attention of the town."

"Well, lucky for us a little bird told me about a shrunken giant who is living in this town. I trust you can use that to our advantage? He apparently has a distaste for Prince Charming. Who knows what that is about, but it seems it could work in our favor."

"Of course, Mother." Regina said. She recalled seeing the man around town and how polite he always was to her. The reason he would hate David was perplexing, but not her business. What did concern her was what the giant might do to their town if he was set loose in his larger form. She then supposed it didn't really matter, she would be able to increase his size with little effort to satisfy Cora. Hopefully this would somehow provide the opportunity she was searching for. A small crooked smile began to spread across Regina's face.

 _Later_

As the giant raged through Mainstreet, all of Cora's possessions were surreptitiously removed from the hull of the Jolly Roger and relocated to Regina's vault. The task didn't take much time. As the event played out, Regina took a moment to look over Mainstreet from a hidden corner. She wasn't proud of the destruction the giant had caused. He clearly was not happy to be return to his towering size. Regina almost felt a bit of pity for him as he became tangled in the power lines above the street.

"It's done, dear. Let's return to the mansion and plan our next move." Cora grabbed Regina's arm in a tight, but not uncomfortable grip and pulled her from her viewpoint.

Arriving back at her home, two women began to plot. As Cora began spouting off the various ways to dispose of the two idiots and their unwavering followers, Regina simply listened. Finally she spoke up, "The whole point is for me to be with Henry, again. If you we simply kill them, he will never forgive me."

"My dear, then perhaps we should take another approach. It's no secret the dark one keeps his dagger nearby at all times. Suppose we were to find it and have _him_ kill them." Regina cringed at the thought of Cora getting her hands on that kind of power. If she had any doubt about her mother's intentions being anything but selfish, this laid it to rest.

Regina excused herself to her personal bath for some freshening up. She had determined Cora was not going to let her out of her home unless she was present. Regina needed to know what had been recovered from that drunk's ship today before her mother could carry out any more plans.

Entering her bedroom, she waved a hand, quickly enabling a soundproof barrier once again. Pulling out her phone she hit the only number she had on speed dial. As Emma answered the phone the brunette began to speak.

"Hello sheriff. I have a task for you."

"Hello to you too, your royal pain. Do you ever have anything for me other than demands?" the blonde joked.

"I don't think you would know to do if I spoke to you any other way, Em-ma." Regina could feel the blonde blushing even through the phone. "I'm sorry about the giant earlier. I was tasked with creating a distraction for my mother."

"Yea, yea. Don't worry about the peasants. We took care of him. What did she need a distraction for? Is there an ogre coming too? Those things are a real pain in the ass."

"Nothing like that yet, dear." Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma's nonchalance. "While the residents were busy dealing with our friend Andre, my mother retrieved several items from Captain Hook's ship. I need you to see what is so important among her things that it couldn't wait."

"Anything for you, _dear._ " The last word had a perturbed emphasis that didn't fool the former mayor. She trusted Emma could find something useful.

After talking to Regina briefly, Emma was forced to remove her feet from her desk. She pulled herself out of the comfy chair and gathered up her gun and flashlight. Regina had informed her Cora had placed her things inside her vault. This set the sheriff on a mission to search for anything of value. Wanting this whole ordeal to be done with as quickly as possible, Emma made her way over to the graveyard.

As she approached the mausoleum, a creeping sensation ran down her spine. It always did when she was in a place like this. She had lost too many people in her lifetime to ever feel comfortable here. It dawned on her that when she came to this cemetery it normally didn't affect her as much as it did now. She also knew the reason was because Regina typically stood nearby. Although they had been at odds during most of those trips, even then Emma couldn't deny the strange sense of comfort her presence always gave.

Emma made her way down the steps into the small musty room. The stench had to come from Cora's belongings. Nothing Regina owned ever smelled this way. She grinned at the thought. Cora's fine things were probably covered in sea water and grime of the ship's hull.

Carrying on with her task, the young sheriff began to open trunks, shuffle through books, and rummage through bags. After ten minutes of searching she had made her way to the back corner of the room. She began to feel a faint pulsing drawing her in. Emma couldn't determine exactly where it was coming from so she began to pick up boxes and move them from one side to the other. As she lifted another box of what she assumed were spellbooks, her eyes landed on an ornate brown chest.

 _That's gotta be something good_ , Emma thought. As she picked the chest up and set it at waist height, the pulsing became stronger. It was a familiar sensation, but she couldn't quite place it. Emma unlatched the clasp holding the lid closed. As the chest revealed it's contents she gasped at the pulsing heart contained within another, smaller chest.

"Fucking jackpot!" Emma was ecstatic at the find. She quickly removed the smaller carrier and carefully tucked it under her arm. She had to get this treasure somewhere safe before Cora figured out she was there.

Determining she needed another secluded place to hide Cora's heart, Emma made her way to the old mines. After the collapse, they had been deemed off limits. Emma knew that some of the dwarves had gone back anyways and secured several of the tunnels once again. Her being the explorer that she is had found a hidden area nestled deep in the caves that would be a perfect hiding spot. She entered the secret area and used her mag light to dislodge a few loose rocks in the wall of the room. Once there was a spot big enough for the chest, she placed it inside and replaced a few of the rocks to hide the box from view.

Satisfied with the success of her quest, Emma shot Regina a lengthy text to catch her up. She detailed her adventure and the new location of Cora's heart. The whole "old world meets new world" thing with Cora was a huge advantage in communicating with Regina. Still proud of herself, Emma haughtily made her way back to the station.

 _Across Town_

Regina was staring at her phone. Night had fallen, finally ending their day. Regina had always known her mother to be cold and heartless, however she had never considered her mother may literally be without her heart. As much as she despised the woman she could never stop the part of her that longed for her approval. Regina wondered how long she had been this way. Was it her entire life? Had the woman ever loved her?

So many things rattled around her brain and locked into place. She already knew her mother was lying to her when she spoke of wanting her to be happy, but that didn't stop her from wishing so desperately the words could have been true. No matter how hard she tried.

Regina knew that her mother must have been like this since she was a child. Her actions towards her daughter made perfect sense when put into perspective. She didn't know if she should be happy or disgusted at the cause of her cold demeanor. Regina couldn't imagine what her mother could be like with true emotion. She tried to stamp out any hope of her mother finally accepting her if her heart was replaced.

Replacing the old witch's heart would be hard. She'd have to lure her into the mines somehow. She sifted through her brain trying to come up with any viable reason to go there. Finally, she determined she would have to play into her mother's desire for power. They'd already discussed the fact that Rumple's dagger was hidden somewhere within the borders of Storybrooke. _That_ would be here lure.

Regina laid her head on her pillow and set her mind to work on a plan to entice her mother. Today was a good day after all. Tomorrow would be far better.


	7. Chapter 7

The Mills women began their search for Rumple's dagger. Each attempt made to locate the item using magic turned up with no results. A powerful blockade of magic protected it from being found. After a few hours of research, Regina met Hook who claimed to have a map depicting where the dagger was located. After talking to the man, Regina saw that it was a simple mark on a map, probably bought at the local gas station, leading to a random area in the woods surrounding Storybrooke. She wasn't sure if it was a blatant lie, or if the pirate was dull enough to believe the information he was passing. Seeing this as her chance to get her mother to the mines, Regina changed the mark on the map.

As they approached the entrance, they halt for a moment. "Are you sure this is where it is located?" Cora asks her daughter in a doubtful tone.

"Yes, mother. Hook marked it clearly on the map."

"And how do we know he didn't lie to us?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out. It's certainly more of a lead than we have come up with so far."

Her mother gave an unconvinced nod, but provided no further protest. They entered the mine, bypassing the barriers put up months before at Regina's command. She hadn't visited this area since the day Emma rescued Henry. Her stomach turned remember just how close they had been to losing him. Then she remembered how relieved she had been to see him surface once again. At the time, she would have never admitted it also brought her peace of mind to see the sheriff come out of the situation unharmed.

As they made their way a few hundred feet through the main tunnel, they came upon a fork. There were many tunnels reaching out in every direction, similar to fingers on a hand. "It's this way," Regina said guiding them to the furthest tunnel on the left.

It took them several more minutes to reach their destination. The tunnel twisted and turned taking them deeper into the Earth. The anticipation and lack of sunlight made time feel slower for both of the women. "This must be it," Regina finally whispered as she spotted a small offshoot on the right side of the tunnel. Had she not been searching the walls of the cave closely, she was sure she would have missed it all together.

They tucked themselves into the secluded passage, finding it opened up into a small yet breathable cavern only a few steps forward. "Well, dear, this does have potential." Cora still wasn't convinced, but held most of her opposition in. "Let's have a look around."

They searched the few wooden boxes inside the small room. Regina positioned herself between Cora and the area of the wall where she knew her heart was located. "Maybe you should check that side and I'll check this one," Regina said drawing her mother away. Cora complied, showing no sign of recognition for the trap that had been laid.

Regina ran her hands along the rocky surface of the wall trying to find the loose stones covering her mother's heart. The rough edges dug into her fingertips as she pried at the surface. Finally, with relief, she felt a crack in the solid surface as she pulled one rock away. She hurried her actions revealing the small chest. Keeping it within it's hiding spot, she grasped the heart gently, "Mother, come quick! I think I found something!"

Cora turned her attention to her daughter and took four large steps to stand next to her daughter, "Show me." With cat like reflexes, Regina pulled out the heart and lunged forward to thrust it in the place where it belonged.

The overwhelming glee she felt at her success gave her a high.

Until a mere half inch from her destination, Regina felt the restraint of her mother's magic forcing her backwards abruptly. "Uhng," she gasped out as her back met the wall of the cavern with force. Terror seeped into every inch of her.

With a disgusting chuckle Cora began to speak, "Oh my fool of a daughter." Regina struggled, dropping Cora's heart on the ground. "Did you really think you could fool me? My, how you have lost you're edge."

Fear gripped Regina as her arms and legs were forced away from her body, binding her into submission against the wall. "Mother, no. Let me help you."

"Help me? By giving me back the one weakness I removed from myself years ago?" She cackled this time. "I must give you some credit. I was convinced the day your precious Savior came to your door with her parents that you and her were nothing more than enemies. Perhaps old flames, but no longer harboring a relationship. I really thought for a moment you were ready to remolded."

With confusion Regina began to struggle more against her mother's magic. Each time one of her hands would move slightly away from where it was restrained, it would be pulled back with even more force than before.

"Uh-uh dear. Don't fight it. You almost had me, but even as I entered your home the very first night, you thought you could actually cast a spell to block my hearing and I wouldn't notice? Such an ungrateful child you are!" As Cora yelled she pushed Regina's head back into the rock dazing her briefly. "Such a stupid girl!"

"Stop!" Emma appears in the small entrance from the main tunnel. Her gun and flashlight are pointed directly at Cora who is now standing just in front of Regina.

"Oh, here's your savior now." A wicked smile is spread across Cora's face. "Saves us the trouble of hunting her down." The terror within Regina increases three fold.

"Get away from her or so help me I will shoot you!" Emma screams.

"Go ahead, dear. You can try, but I doubt that weapon can even be used." Cora waves her hand dismissively. Emma pulls the trigger. Nothing. She clicks it again and again, realizing it has been rendered unusable by Cora's magic.

 _Fuck_ is all she can think as she approaches the two women slowly. "Look just let her go. This is absolutely insane," Emma tries to plead.

"No," Regina strangles out trying to stop the blondes approach as she fights against her magical snare again. She is powerless against her mother's magic as her body is continuously pushed back into the jagged surface. "Mother, please," Regina begins to beg, sinking into the memories of a past life where she was just a girl being strung up by her mother's magic. "I'll be good. I promise, I'll be good." She repeats the sickening words over and over asking for another chance. Hoping her mother will just take her and let the blonde leave them.

Ignoring her daughter's words, Cora turns to Emma staring at her with a conniving face.

"Oh, I know you'll be good. I intend to make sure of it." Cora plunges her hand into Regina's chest grabbing the beating organ beneath the surface while blasting Emma backwards.

A strangled sob of a scream is all that Regina can manage at the alien force within her body. "You'll thank for me this when it's all over." Cora jerks Regina's heart from her chest.

"No!" Emma screams scrambling back to her feet, afraid to approach Cora any further than the few feet they still have between them.

Her mother turns back to Regina, releasing her restraints. "Now that I have your heart, you're going to take hers." Cora looks back at Emma. Regina stands with tears still running down her face, yet the emotion that was just present was entirely washed away. She was a shell of herself.

"Come on lady! You know my heart can't be taken. You tried to do it yourself."

"Ah yes I did. But I'm not the one who will be trying. See, you being the 'child of true love' and all that drivel, you seem to have inherited a special gift." Regina inched her way towards Emma slowly as Cora spoke. "Although it's a very rare ability, I do know that Regina here _can_ takeit! Of course normally she wouldn't, but she doesn't seem to be quite herself at the moment." Cora squeezes Regina's heart making her clench and scream out in pain to emphasize her point.

As terror crosses Emma's face at what's happening to the woman she cares so much for, Cora whispers to the organ in her hand.

Regina stands up straight, eyes cold as they've ever been. She begins to make her way forward to Emma. She approaches her slowly as Cora stands aside and smiles at her work.

Regina brushes a hand along Emma's cheek so softly, the blonde has to check again to make sure this isn't her Regina. "Oh Emma. My sweet, sweet Emma." Her eyes are a black void. Regina's hand move sinfully slow down to Emma's neck. "I know how much you want you want this. How much you want me." Regina pulls Emma closer with a gentle hand at the back of her neck. Emma just searches Regina's eyes, unable to help the way her body reacts to the touch. Her heart begins to pound against her rib cage violently.

"Regina, this isn't you," she breathes out pleadingly as her eyes close, giving into the false moment. If this will be her end, she will at least soak up every inch of warmth Regina's proximity gives.

"Oh, but it is me dear. You said so yourself" Regina's hand makes its way to Emma's chest. "May I have it?" Regina asks, knowing there is no choice.

Emma opens her eyes once again. "You already do," she says as she leans in to kiss Regina. The meeting of their lips is soft. Regina's hand sinks into her chest gently as if somewhere within her she knows she can't hurt the blonde, even if she must complete the action. Her fingers wrap around the organ tenderly.

Emma feels nothing but warmth spread through her body as if it recognizes the entity inside of her. She breaks the kiss to stare at Regina. A pulse of her heart sends a jolt through Regina, returning her emotions momentarily. At the same time, as if in a transference of power, there is a shockwave from Regina's heart in her mother's hand, forcing the old witch to drop it and recoil in pain just like when she tried to take Emma's heart.

In Cora's stunned moment of confusion Regina withdraws her hand from Emma's chest with lightning speed and grab's Cora's heart instead, thrusting it back where it belongs.

The stunned yelp is unlike anything they had ever heard. The flood of emotion leaves Cora gasping on the ground, flailing trying to find a foothold in reality.

Emma carefully retrieves Regina's heart and approaches her in question. Regina gives a small, blank nod. The blonde lifts her hand and gently slides it back into Regina's chest. Her hand lingers for a moment as Regina sighs in udder relief and looks into Emma's eyes. "Thank you," she says, tears forming on her cheeks as the women embrace each other, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

"Regina," Cora rasps out from beside them. The women break apart as Regina neals to cradle her mother's head.

"I'm here." She's observant of the older woman, trying to predict her next actions, while also trying to provide some comfort.

"I...I'm not sure...Everything feels so," the woman stumbles over her words. "Everything feels so _real_." That's all the woman manages for now as she begins to sit up once again and face her daughter. She takes Regina's face into her hands. She can see Regina's hopes are high by the look on her face and her searching eyes. "Regina, you're enough. You're enough for me. I'm so sorry I made you think otherwise." She pulls her daughter tight against her chest as they both fell some of the years of pain and treachery finally being released. "Regina, I don't know how I can ever make it up to you. Things I've done in my quest for power. Thank you. Thank you for returning my heart. I had forgotten...what it's like to _feel_."

Regina hears her mother's words. This is a day she never would have imagined. Now that it was here she was certain of her next words. "Mother, you need to leave." Regina is still embracing Cora as she speaks in a strained voice. Emma watches the pair as they begin to break apart. "I cannot have you here right now. Even with your heart, I don't trust you." The defeat on Cora's face is evident, but so is understanding.

"Ok. I can do that. But only if you promise I can have a chance to make things right." There's a long moment where no one speaks. So many thoughts clearly ran through Regina's mind.

"Some other time," Regina manages as she stands and moves towards Emma who wraps her arm around Regina's waist. The brunette leans into her comfort. "Right now, get on that God awful ship and go back to where you came from."

Her mother dries tears from her cheeks and stands to straighten herself out. "I just want you to know, I do love you despite the despicable things I've done." Then, in a puff of smoke she was gone.

 _A/N: I've seen this in so many notes, and now I get it...this was a hard one to write. Hope yall enjoyed! I think Cora is all gone, so now we can move on with what we really want...fluff! Or something like that._


End file.
